Tackled By An Intriguing Prospect
by Elani
Summary: SHORT STORY. She stood directly in front of him. He stood up, towering over her. She barely reached his chest but she glared into his eyes, hazel on grey, Hazel on Draco.
1. Sea of Hooded Black

_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise probably, in fact almost certainly, does not belong to me.  However the plot and the character Hazel do.  Unfortunately for me, her name does not._

_Authors Note – This is a Draco Malfloy and the Dark Side centred story.  Therefore Harry, Hermione and Ron will probably not make any appearances, and might not even be mentioned (although that's stretching it a tad).  The pairing will be Draco/New Character.  If any of this is not to your liking I say give it a try at least, you never know you might enjoy it._

_Summary – On what seems like an ordinary Muggle-murdering mission, Draco Malfloy is tackled by an intriguing prospect.  Read on my fellow readers, read on._

****

**_Tackled by an Intriguing Prospect._**

**_Chapter One – Sea of Hooded Black_**

**__**

The windows shattered and the oak door caved in on its hinges, wood splintering as it hit the floor.  Waves of the black sea poured in from the new openings, mixing with the colours.  Some spots of black just appeared between the colours, one minute nothing and then suddenly black.

It was then that the screaming started.  High-pitched, shrill, chilling screams.  The screams of terror, the screams of death.  The colours fell in heaps on the ground, collapsing in a sea of blues, whites, reds and greens as black washed over them.  Bookcases toppled and books lay scattered as panic overtook.

The colour red lay still, one beady eye following the movements of a black as it strode, surveying its damage.  It stopped, surveying its Kingdom, surveying its death.

The frantic child didn't see the tall black pole - tears blurred its vision.  It ran straight into the black monsters leg, tumbling to the ground.  The black hood shot down and if the face was visible the colour red was sure it would wear a look of disgust.  It held up its hand, which gripped what could only be described as, well, a wand.

Red acted quickly.  In a lightening flash she pulled herself from the ground and rammed into black.  The force took red and black crashing into a wall, the colours mixing brutally.  Black slammed against it first and its hood slipped slightly, revealing a lock of silvery hair.  So strange and pure a colour to see in this hate.

Red and blacks eyes locked through his mask, grey on hazel.  Something snapped and something connected.  Hands tugged red backwards roughly but she fought.  Those eyes meant something to her…

"Are you ok?" another black shape whispered to the silvery lock monster.

"Fine" he shot in a voice full of contempt.  His eyes had not yet left red's hazel ones.

"Shall we take care of the mudblood" She knew it was directed at her, yet it meant nothing.  If she kept looking into those eyes she would survive.

"No" he said thoughtfully.  Then as if he needed to justify this to himself he added, "She interests me"

"She is a common mudblood Mal-"

"Are you questioning my decision" his voice rose in a dangerous tone.  Red involuntary pulled back.  The black on either side squeezed tighter, as if it gave them pleasure to leave bruising hand-marks on her bare arms.

"No, no" the black bowed as low as he could without brushing the floor.

"Give her here" he muttered, holding out his arm.  She was thrust into it and he pulled her in tight towards his chest.  She struggled against it but his hold was tight, crushing her to him.  There was a pop and she shut her eyes tight, expecting heaven when she opened them.  But she was dropped and she hit cold, stone floor, face first.  She tasted blood.

"Turn over" the voice was cold.  She didn't.

"Turn over" louder now.

"Turn over!" he roared grabbing her shoulder and throwing her onto her back.  She gazed up into the white mask wondering what was behind it.

"Who or what are you?" he said, wonder appearing for the briefest of seconds in those eyes.

Red didn't know what to answer, "I'm, I'm Hazel," she said uncertainly.

"And you are a mudblood?" he said sitting down on a chair that appeared from no-where.

"I don't know what you mean" her voice came out pitifully small.

"Then you are." He sat still, contemplating her.

"A question in return then" she said, her face going white as she said it.

He jumped out of his thought and his body tensed in surprise.  "Why not" he said, shrugging slightly, "What would you like to know?" he drawled.

"What, what are you?"

"Me.  Well I'm a wizard and a Death Eater.  Although that will mean nothing to you of course."

"Well explain it then" the bravery came from no-where.

He gave a small laugh, "That would take a lot of explaining, it is a story many years old containing many years itself"

"Well I guess I'm not going anywhere soon so why don't you tell me"

He laughed that dangerous laugh again, "I like your manner Hazel, your bravery.  What made you stop me killing that mudblood spawn?"

"He was an innocent child" she whispered, "He had done nothing.  What do you mean by mudblood?"

"A person of no magical descent" he replied shortly.

"What is wrong with that?  It's not like they-"

"They are impure and un-worthy of magical training"

"Magical training?"

He huffed "I forget how much you muggle toys bore me.  And how little you know of the worlds-"

"A toy" she shrieked, "You will not use me for any toy, I, I would rather die than be some perverted toy for some sick-"

His arm lashed out and smashed across her face sending her crashing into the stone again.  She lay there trying not to whimper.

"You would do well to remember who has the power in this situation, Hazel" he spat out her name as if it defiled his mouth.

She lay, trying to stop the tears from falling; a man had never hit her before.  It was considered disgusting for a man to raise his hand to a woman in her world, but obviously not so in his.

She heard creaking as he uncurled himself form the chair, stretching like a lithe cat.  She raised her head slightly.  And looked up at him.  He too, stared down at her.

"I think I should at least be granted a name," she whispered.

His arms reached up into the air and Hazel dropped back to the floor waiting for the blow that never came.  After a few moments she dared to look up and looked straight into the face behind the mask.

Underneath that brutal, unforgiving mask had been the most fragile and ethereal face Hazel had ever seen.  He was tall and thin, although maybe the size of those flowing black robes hid his bulk.  His skin was pale, almost translucent and those grey eyes where surrounded by locks of silver-blond hair.  His hair was long and floppy, framing his face like a halo of silver.  Even his lips where pale, as if blood dared not go there.  He looked dead, like a cold corpse that had awoken.

He sneered a smile at her, "I am Draco Malfloy.  Powerful wizard and my Master's strongest servant"

With a swish of the cloak and another pop he left her alone to brood.  Neither words of a goodbye nor any explanation as to what would happen to her left his lips.  Although that fact was clear in her mind, at some point she would die.  This man, no, boy would kill her without any second thought when he became bored with her.

She wanted to understand what had happened.  One minute she was reading in the library, bothering no one.  Then those black-robed and white masked people had crashed into her life, killing as they walked.  She had tried to save the life of that child, blind bravery that had been.  She doubted it was a successful attempt.  She doubted anyone in that library had survived.

Expect her.  She had interested that Draco in some way.  Something about him interested her too.  She wanted to understand him, wanted to understand this world he talked of.  The world of wizarding she so easily believed in.

She studied her surroundings now.  His presence had not allowed her to previously.  She was a prisoner.  The thought pushed itself steadily into her mind.  She was caged.

Her cell was small and smelt strongly of mould.  The three walls around her where made of a dull grey stone and the wall facing her was made of criss-crossing metal bars.  It housed a grate next to the floor, perhaps for meals to be slid through.  She noticed with a sudden panic that there was no door.  There was no way to get in or out of this cell.  She panicked, the thought of just being left here to slowly die racing through her brain.  She threw herself at the bars of her prison screaming.  No words came out, just an animal-like howl.  She tore at the bars, sharp edges cutting into her flesh but she didn't notice the pain.  Blind panic soothed it.

More bars rattled as she tore at her own as if she thought she could pull them down.

"Child, child" a soft voice called, "Child stop"

It compelled her to and she stared into the murky cage opposite.  The lighting was so dull she could only just make out a ragged shape near the bars.

"Child" he said, "Be calm.  It's not that bad yet.  You still have life."

"But I'm trapped, caged" she hissed.

"But your not dead" he replied, "And you've been brought here.  That's always a good sign-although that isn't really the right phrase"

"Where is here?" she said.  Her hands began to shake with pain and she stared at the deep gashes she had caused herself.

"Where is here?" he choked out, "You mean you have never heard of the famous "Malfloy Dungeons"?"

"No" she replied then added uncertainly, "I'm a, a mudblood"

He gave a harsh gasp and coughed "No child.  No your not"

"Well I thought that's what you wizards called-"

"No" he cut in, his voice hard.  "That's the most sickening way to describe a person like yourself.  You are a muggle, a person of no magical power.  Just a muggle"

"That's not offensive?" she ventured.

"No" he replied, "And I heard Master Malfloy call you one.  And if you stood up to him then you're braver than most wizards"

"How do you mean?" she said, gently sitting on the floor before her legs collapsed from under her.

"You know nothing of our world do you?"  She shook her head.

"Maybe I should start with Voldemort.  Or maybe I should start with Hogwarts.  Or perhaps the Malfloys…" he tailed off.

"Just start at the beginning," she said softly.

"Well many, many years ago" he began, then shook his head, "Well there rose up a great Dark Wizard who named himself Lord Voldemort.  He began to collect followers to him, those who sort great power or what they believed, respect.  Those days were dark and many wizards fought bravely to protect the good.  But Voldemort became stronger and he became bored.  There was no one to challenge his power, no one to fight him.  And so he created a prophecy, a powerful prophecy.  He said that on the day when all planets were aligned a boy would be born with the power to destroy him.  He wanted someone worthy of a duel.  He didn't expect his prophecy to come true so soon though.  He wanted to have conquered the world before it did.  But unfortunately for him, nine months later, that boy was born.  Too the amazing wizards The Potters.  Voldemort did not want this.  So he decided to get rid of this baby while he could, hoping to get rid of his powerful father in the process.  Now, there is a curse, you know what I mean by that?" (She nodded, she had read books about magic before but she had never believed in it until now) "The Killing curse.  There is no way to block it; no getting away from it once it has been cast.  No one had ever survived it.  And then Harry happened.  Voldemort murdered his parents with that very curse and yet, when he turned his wand upon the sleeping Harry, the curse bounced back.  Voldemort was near destroyed and he fled.  Days became lighter and people rejoiced.  All this because of Voldemorts arrogance and one little baby, Harry Potter" he stopped briefly, as if regaining his strength.

"You understand so far?" he asked.  She could feel his piercing eyes even if she could not see them.

"Yes" she croaked, tears hid behind her eyes, waiting to fall for Harry.

"And so Harry grew up, became a excellent wizard and a loyal, courageous person.  But in his fourth year at Hogwarts.  A school for magic" he added for her "Voldemort managed to regain his power.  And for five long years we have been battling him again." He sighed.  "Harry is still fighting, although his burden weighs on his heart."

The tears feel freely now.  She, in her nineteen years of life had never heard such a story.  It frightened her.

"Why, why are you here?" she choked out.

"I was caught, fighting to protect Harry in his seventh year of school"

"If you are a wizard then why did they not, well er…"

"Kill me?" he added helpfully, "Because Lucius, Draco's father as much as he despised me, could not kill his and his sons headmaster.  Maybe they thought I'd be more helpful alive.  Maybe they thought I would turn against my friends and give the Dark Side knowledge.  Now I think they have just forgotten I even lie here"

She pulled herself closer to the bars, in the hope of seeing this man's face.  He seemed to sense that too and moved closer himself.  Through her blurry tears she saw his kindly eyes, the twinkle she felt should have been there long gone.  He had a tangled and matted beard, nearly reaching his ankles.  His hair was the same, the bright colour it had once been now a dull grey.  He was all bones and skin and his tattered blue robe hung off his frame.  She smiled at him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore" he replied.


	2. Do You Fear Your Fate?

_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise probably, in fact almost certainly, does not belong to me.  However the plot and the character Hazel do.  Unfortunately for me, her name does not._

_Authors Note – This is a Draco Malfloy and the Dark Side centred story.  Therefore Harry, Hermione and Ron will probably not make any appearances, and might not even be mentioned (although that's stretching it a tad).  The pairing will be Draco/New Character.  If any of this is not to your liking I say give it a try at least, you never know you might enjoy it._

_Summary – On what seems like an ordinary Muggle-murdering mission, Draco Malfloy is tackled by an intriguing prospect.  Read on my fellow readers, read on._

**_Tackled by an Intriguing Prospect._**

Chapter Two – Do You Fear Your Fate? 

"Albus Dumbledore" she repeated to herself as if sealing it into her memory.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Could, could you tell me about the Malfloy's please, Mr Dumbledore?" For some reason she couldn't bring herself to call him Albus.  It just didn't seem right.

"Well," he said, drawing it out "They are a very powerful and old wizarding family who praise Voldemort and his ideals"

"His ideals?"

"Yes.  He believes those that a not pureblood, that is to say they do not come from a long line of wizards, are not worthy of learning magic.  He wants the world rid of muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods."

"But why.  Are they not as powerful and clever as purebloods?" she said confused.

"He believes that magic should be kept between us wizards and that muggles should never have been involved.  He believes that muggles taint the blood of a child.  Lily, Harry Potters mother was a muggle-born.  And she was one of the most powerful witches I ever saw."

"So he's mad in other words"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Maybe yes"

"And the Malfloy's are mad too?"

"Not quite.  Lucius may be called mad but he is a clever man.  As is his son Draco.  They believe in ridding the world of muggles to.  They are what are called Death Eaters, the group that follow Lord Voldemort.  Draco and his Father are the most highly regarded in Voldemort's circle.  They have killed many a powerful witch and wizard in their time.  Draco killed only last week one of our most formidable Aurors.  She was a powerful witch, a friend of Harry Potters."

"What was her name?" Hazel asked.

"Ginny Weasley" he replied, bowing his head.

"Poor girl" she murmured.  "What was she like?"

"She was beautiful" he said, "She came from a well-respected family.  The Weasley's were kind and generous and they gave so much to this war.  She had lost her Father only a few weeks before." Dumbledore's words seemed to tail off.  He was silent for so long Hazel thought he had collapsed.

"Dumbledore" she called uncertainly.

"Yes child" he replied.

"What is an Auror?"

"A Dark Magic fighter" he said simply, "A witch or wizard who is trained specifically in fighting bad, dark magic, and in catching those who promote it."

"Are you an Auror?"

"No" he laughed, "I was but a simple Headmaster.  I was Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh" she said, going silent herself.

"Child" he called.  "Forgive me for not enquiring before but what is your name?"

"Hazel" she whispered across the darkness.

The tapping of feet along the corridor awakened Hazel.  Her first instinct was to hide, but there was no-where to go in her bare cell.  She raised her head slowly from the floor.  It ached from the contact with the hard, cold surface.  She caught a glimpse of the silver hair and sat bolt upright.  The sudden movement made her feel sick.  But see wanted to see where the door to her cell was hidden.  Maybe just maybe she would be able to escape.

But no.  Draco stopped outside her cell and again there was a popping sound.  Then he was inside standing right in front of her.  She had to bend her head so far back to see his face that it was resting on her back.

"How do you do that?" she said, not caring if he found her insolent.

"What you mean Apparate and Disapparate?" he said.  With a flick a chair appeared and he sat on it.

"Yeah.  That disappearing and appearing somewhere else"

"Magic" he replied.

"Well I kind of guessed that" she said almost sarcastically, "But I mean how?"

He groaned slightly.  "It's hard to explain-"

"Well try." she snapped.  She bit her lip instantly.  She would really have angered him now.

He looked shocked for a moment but it broke into a sly grin.  "Feisty.  I like that.  That's why I'm keeping you.  You Apparate by visualising where you want to go or by visualising something that already exists there.  The same with Disapparating."

"Why didn't you just Apparate straight down here then"

"I felt like the walk"

"So why are you keeping me?"

"I find you interesting?"

"How?"

"Stop it" he muttered dangerously, "I will not answer incessant questions from a dirty mudblood"

"I'm not a mudblood." she shot back, "I'm a muggle"

"Who's been, how did you?"  He craned his neck round the chair staring into the cell opposite.  Hazel blanched.  Had she got Dumbledore into trouble?

"Professor" he muttered, "Ah yes" he turned back to Hazel.  "I had almost forgotten about him" he noticed her face and smiled at it.  "Oh no don't worry.  You haven't sealed his death for him.  That was sealed along time ago when his usefulness had expired"

"That's evil" she spat.

"I know" he replied.  The eyes met again, sparks flashing from both.  Hazel wanted to back down but his eyes held her.  A lock of hair fell into her eye and she hastily pushed it away.  He reach out and grabbed her wrist as she did it though.  He wasn't forceful or rough he just held it and she let him turn her hand palm upwards.

"What did you do?" he muttered.

"I, I, nothing…" she stammered.

He shook his head and pulled out that wand again.  He touched it to the hand he held and whispered words she could not make out.  The wand glowed orange and she felt warmth through her fingers and palm, right to the tips.

"The other hand" he commanded.

She held it out to him meekly and he repeated his actions.  He let her hands drop and she brought them both to in front of her face.  There was no trace of blood or gashes, nothing to show her previous attack on the cell bars.  She looked up and stared at the wand he fingered lovingly.

"Is that really a wand?"

"Of course" he snapped, "What do you think? I carry a twig around with me all day.  You must think-"

"I was only asking," she snapped back.  She crossed her arms and sat sulkily staring at the floor.  She was surprised when she found his face swam into her vision.

"Don't get all sulkily and girly on me mudblood.  That's not what made you so interesting"

"Then what did?" she said snottily.

She heard his angry intake of breath and relaxed her body slightly.

"I don't know." he replied honestly.  "You're the first mudblood that has ever fought us.  Normally they don't understand what is happening and they scream and beg and cry but you, you fought.  You actually stopped me killing, risked your own life for that mudblood child."

"Your disgusting" she said, "You enjoy it don't you?  Killing off innocent humans who have never so much as-"

He grabbed her face with his hands, applying just enough pressure to scare her.

"The world needs to be rid of your tainted blood" he spat.

"My blood is not tainted.  Nor is the blood of any other muggle"

"Dumbledore been teaching you well has he?"  Even Draco seemed afraid to say his fist name.

"Yes.  He explained everything to me about how you are a Death Eater and want to rid the world of people"

"Not quite" he said silkily, "Just mudbloods"

"And all about your master, Voldemort"

Draco jumped as if he thought Voldemort would strike them down.

"Don't-ever-say-his-named" he hissed as if Voldemort was present in the room.

"Why not.  What else am I going to call him? Stark-raving mad?"

This earned her another smack across the face.  She tasted blood in her mouth and gingerly wiped it away.  For a moment his face was stone and then he said, "Come here"

She didn't move as he held his wand out at her.  She was frozen, this was it, the end of her life.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said holding out his empty hand also, "I just want to heal that"

She crawled across to him and he placed his free hand on her shoulder while he whispered more words.  Her face felt warm and then as quick as it came the sensation was gone.

"Why?" she said, "Why hit me and then decided to heal me"

He didn't answer.

"You know you could learn form muggle men.  They don't hit women.  Its considered disgusting-"

"Be quiet," he said, almost as if she were a bee nosily buzzing at him.  But she did.

He stared at the floor.

"Penny for them?" she said instinctively.

"What?" he said, gaze, lifting.

"Sorry just a muggle saying.  You wouldn't know it I suppose"

"No" he muttered.

"Why can't you say, Vol-er, his name?"

"Because you are not worthy to utter it.  You will call him the Dark Lord.  When you beg for your life."

"I will not beg for it to please your sadistic desires"

"Your screams will be enough" he sneered.

"I will make it my goal now not to scream."

Confusion crossed his face, "Do you not fear this fate?" he asked.

"No" she replied.  "Why should I fear this Dark Lord?  I don't know him, yet.  I have heard only tales.  I haven't witnessed his cruelty.  He mightn't even existed for all I know"

"Of course he exists." Draco sneered again, "Honestly"

"Ok so he exists.  But I'm not a part of this war Dumbledore spoke of.  I'll probably just die right here of starvation anyway."

"Oh" muttered Draco and with an absent-minded flick of his wrist a veritable meal appeared before them.  Hazel eyed a roll nervously but grabbed it as soon as Draco began to drink some orange-coloured juice from a goblet.  She ate quickly, believing this might be her last meal.

Draco watched her with amusement.  "Don't worry," he said, "I'm not going to starve you.  That just wouldn't be fun"

She snarled at him between bites.  Swallowing she said, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "But first of all I want to know who you are"

"I told you.  My name is Hazel.  Hazel Kinnerly.  I'm nineteen and I go to dancing college.  Well at least I did until you came along.  I have two older brothers, Donny and Joey.  My parents are Sammie and Kevin Kinnerly.  I read a lot and-"

"Aren't you worried about your family?"

"Yes of course" she said, "I'm worried about how worried about me they are, I'm worried I'll never see them again, I-"

"Ah" he almost shouted, "So you are worried about death."

"No.  I'm not worried about death itself.  I'm just worried about how my parents will react to never seeing me again.  I don't want them to hurt.  I love them.  Although you probably can't understand that."

"Can't understand it?" he spat, "It was taken away from me at a very young age, love.  I don't understand it."

"I can tell," she whispered sarcastically.

"Quiet." He snapped.

"Sorry" she muttered in a high-pitched tone.  He growled.

"You don't even understand these things," he said standing abruptly.

"Wait" she said but he had gone.  Disapparated.

She crawled across to the cell bars and called into the darkness, "Dumbledore Dumbledore?"

She heard slow, laborious movements and then his kindly face appeared.

"What did Draco mean, love was taken form him at a young age?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "He means that he has been conditioned for the life of a Death Eater from a young age.  They consider love, emotions, and feelings weak and he was hardened to it.  His Father married not for love but for prestige and bloodline, and Draco is conditioned to do the same.  Maybe if someone had spoken to him and awoken feelings his Father would not then perhaps Draco would not be the person he is today."

"How do you mean?  He seems as if he's always been an evil git" she suddenly felt shamed for swearing in front of the elderly man.  He didn't comment though.

"Lucius forced him to hate him, forced him to hate his Mother so he couldn't feel love.  It was drummed into him how emotions were weak and how love was the undoing.  The only emotion Draco was allowed to feel was hate.  And Draco has so much hate.  And he channels it all into the Dark Lord's bidding.  Lucius would beat and torment Draco as a child; he even once forced a group of muggles to beat him continually using a controlling curse.  Draco associates not obeying his Father and also muggles with pain.  His Father made him a Death Eater before Draco could even talk.  He couldn't rebel against it; he had no chance of being anything else.  Draco had no choice in his life path and now he fights for the Dark Lord because he wants his life.  All this for his Fathers glory and pride"

"How, how do you become a Death Eater?"

"A mark, a skull is burned into your left forearm.  Dangerous as it was at Draco's age, Lucius insisted it was done.  It was as if he was scared Draco would grow up and disobey his wishes.  Perhaps he would have.  We will never know now"


	3. I didn't go to kill anyone

_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise probably, in fact almost certainly, does not belong to me.  However the plot and the character Hazel do.  Unfortunately for me, her name does not._

_Authors Note – This is a Draco Malfloy and the Dark Side centred story.  Therefore Harry, Hermione and Ron will probably not make any appearances, and might not even be mentioned (although that's stretching it a tad).  The pairing will be Draco/New Character.  If any of this is not to your liking I say give it a try at least, you never know you might enjoy it._

_Summary – On what seems like an ordinary Muggle-murdering mission, Draco Malfloy is tackled by an intriguing prospect.  Read on my fellow readers, read on._

****

**_Tackled by an Intriguing Prospect._**

**_Chapter 3 – "I didn't go to kill anyone"_**

**__**

Draco did not visit for weeks.  Well it could have been weeks, days or even months.  There was no way to tell the time in the dungeons.  Hazel was not neglected though.  Every morning there was a new pile of food in her cell, which stayed fresh all day.  She shared it with Dumbledore, throwing it through the bars of her own cell as close to his as she could manage, as he told her tales of the wizarding world.

She learnt all about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, about each of the four houses, and the traits which each house represented.  She learnt its history, about the four founders and about events that had taken place there over the years.

Dumbledore described to her the feeling of flying on a broomstick ("As best he could remember") and taught her the rules of Quidditch, the wizarding game with fourteen players on broomsticks and three very different balls.  The way Dumbledore described the game made it come alive in Hazels mind, she felt that if she was given a broomstick there and then she could play as if were nothing new to her.

She learnt about The Ministry of Magic and all its departments, and Dumbledore described as many wizarding jobs as he could recall to her.  He went into great detail about the war happening that very moment, describing great failures and also great triumphs of The Order of the Phoenix.

The Order of the Phoenix.  The organisation set up to foil the plans of Lord Voldemort.  Dumbledore told her the members (most of which had names she could never imagine being able to remember let alone spell) but would not go into great detail in case the Malfloys overheard and used it to the Dark Lord's advantage.  The order was made up of the most powerful wizards of the times, including Harry Potter.  He had joined in his seventh year of school with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The stories Dumbledore told her were beyond those of books.  Stories of giant spiders and centaurs in the Hogwarts forest, stories of teachers at Hogwarts being werewolves and ghosts, magical spells and potions going drastically wrong, snake-like creatures who could kill with their eyes, it was almost like a fantasy.  It fact it was fantasy to Hazel.  She had heard so much about these creatures yet had never for one moment believed they had really existed.

She missed her own world though.  She wanted so badly to see her Mother and Father again and she even longed for the teasing of her older brothers.  She longed to be free again, she wanted to dance, and she missed her college so badly.  Visions haunted her of her mobile phone, left lying on the library floor as she had lunged to save that child.  If only she had picked it up.

But what good would that have been?  She didn't know where in the world Malfloy Manor was.  She doubted that it would even be on muggle maps, Dumbledore had told her most magical places where inaccessible to non-magic's.

And that was how Draco found her when he began visiting again.  She was sat on the floor, legs stretched straight out in front of her, with her head on her knees.  It was about the only useful stretch she could perform in her tattered jeans, they weren't exactly flexible.

"I didn't know the human body could bend that far" his derisive voice called from above her.

"Well now you do" she called back, not raising her head.  She stretched out her arms until she could grab hold of her toes.

"Impressive" he gave a slight whistle.

"I know" she replied, lifting up her head but keeping her chest on her legs, "And I could be doing a lot more if I wasn't locked in some dungeon in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no way to perform the thing I love most in the world and with no way to contact my family and tell them I love them" she breathed deeply for a few moments trying to calm herself.

"You want more space" he spoke more to himself than her.  He pulled out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the wall, shouting an incantation she didn't understand.  There was no way to describe it.  The wall just disappeared.  It was there and then it was gone.  Hazel now had the larger space of two cells, enough room to dance, to walk in fact.

"Anything else" he said, sarcasm hinting in his tone.

"Well" she begin, listing on her fingers, "A bed, pillows and a duvet, new clothes, clothes I can dance in and to go home"

"Five out of six" he replied.  After a few moments of wand-waving there sat a small bed with white pillows and a thick white duvet in the corner of her cell.  On top of it was a neatly folded pile of clothes identical to those she wore now, light blue jeans, a beige velour top and beige trainers.  Next to them was…a tutu?

Hazel's mouth fell open and after the initial shock subsided she began to laugh.  Draco looked confused, staring at her and then the items he had conjured.  He tired of her mockery quickly though.  Striding toward her he dealt her a heavy blow across the face.

For minutes she held her head in her hands, shaking.  When she finally looked up tears flowed down her face like water in a rushing brook.  She couldn't stop them.  They came and came, blurring her vision.  The shock of Draco hitting her again combined with everything of the past few weeks and she broke down completely.

Her body shook so hard that at first she didn't feel an unsure arm creep round her shoulders.  He pulled her into his chest slowly, whispering to her, soothing her.  She cried into the black robes he wore, almost soaking them through.  His hand reached up and stroked her short hair, greasy though it was.  Finally the sobs began to subside.  She pushed him away roughly and shot toward the bed.

"Is there anything else you want?" he said, breaking the silence, as if that was his way to make up for upsetting her.

"I want a bath" she began, "And I want to see my parents"

He sighed and stood up.  Pointing his wand at the rotting wall behind her he whispered a long incantation.  Hazel heard a rushing sound, like water and whipped her head to face the wall.  There sat her Mother and Father, in her living room at home.  It was as if she was watching them on a television.  They sat on the couch holding hands.  Her Fathers head was bowed and her Mother was crying openly, not trying to wipe away the tears that clung to her chin.

"Mum" she whispered, reaching out to her.  All she felt was cold stone against her hand.  Her brother, Joey walked into the room.  He held two mugs and following him was a man Hazel had never met before.  He sat opposite her Mother, and she could see they began to talk, although she could not here the words.  Joey handed her Mother and Father the steaming cups and then left the room quickly.  Hazel noticed his eyes were bloodshot.  The image began to fade, until all that was left was the faint image imprinted in Hazel's mind.

"No, please don't go" she whispered to them, turning to Draco.  He looked paler and was sweating slightly.  Concern crossed her face but she pushed it away, turned her expression to stone.  He said nothing.  He just flicked his wand and a bathtub appeared, complete with already ran bath and shower curtain.

"Thanks" she said, and then her voice hardened again.  "I can't dance in that," she said shortly, pointing toward the tutu.

"But I've seen those muggle dancers were those before" he argued, "Father took me to the theatre once to-"

"Kill innocent people I presume.  And Ballet dancers wear those for performances.  I just want a pair of loose pants and a vest top."

"Fine" he muttered and a pair of black jogging pants and a black vest top appeared next to her on the bed.

He looked at her for a moment and then whispered, "I didn't go to kill anyone" and then he disappeared.

She sat in silence for a few moments.  Staring at where Draco had just stood.  Then she shook herself and walked to the bath.  She pulled over the shower curtain and undressed slowly.  Draco had even left towels for her one the side of the bath, a large fluffy green one and a smaller matching hand towel.  She tested out the water with her toe first and finding it pleasantly warm she sank into its depths.  She dipped her head under the water, letting it run over her, cleansing her.  She stayed under until she could no longer breathe and surfaced again.  Resting her head on the bath, she relaxed into the warmth of the water.

Draco collapsed straight onto his own four-poster bed.  The spell he had conjured for Hazel to see her parents had tired him.  His hands were still shaking slightly, a fact he had managed to conceal from her.  She had noticed his pallor though; he had seen that look of concern cross her features.  He had felt hurt that she had forced it away so quickly.

He sat up staring round his plain but exquisite room.  Why couldn't he kill her?  Why did he feel so attached to her?  He was never this weak.  Killing a few lowly mudbloods had never bothered him before yet every time he raised a hand to her he felt ill afterwards.  He was Lucius Malfloys son, most trusted servant of Lord Voldemort and he was housing a mudblood.  If anyone found out about her, he would be killed.  Murdered by his Father more than likely.

He turned round and slammed his fist into the wooden headrest of his bed.  The wood splintered slightly and he came away with bleeding knuckles.

There was only one thing for it.  He would have to kill the muggle.

He watched her as she slept, the duvet he had conjured tucked around her.  His wand cast an illuminating glow on her features as he stepped closer.  Her short, choppy brown hair was spread about her face and around her on the pillow, her skin glowed in the light his wand cast.  She wasn't like the skinny, anorexic looking women who usually wanted to date him.  The ones who starved themselves to stay thin.  She was slim, but muscled and toned, a dancer.  She stirred in her sleep and he froze but soon she became peaceful again.  He stepped closer; close enough to touch her face.  Her hand shot up and grabbed his were his fingers had gingerly grazed her skin.

"Going to kill me while I sleep?" she muttered, rolling over to look up at him.

"Yes" he hissed, venom in his words.  "You muggles are all the same, pathetic lowly creatures.  I don't know why I was so enthralled by you, you're just a plain, disgusting muggle whore."

Her hand shot up and slapped him across the face.  It just angered him though and he shook out of her grasp.  He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her out of the bed by them, flinging her onto the floor.  She hit the stone floor in a heap, and kicked out at his legs as he strode toward her.  He swore and clutched at his shin.  She pushed herself up and dived at his legs, dragging him down to her.  She refused to go without giving him a fight.

He landed with a thud and she dived on top of him, nails raking through any flesh she could find.  He roared and pushed her from on top of him.  She rolled on to her back and looked into the end of his wand.  She didn't hear what he whispered, just felt the searing pain throughout her whole body.  She doubled up, pressing her knees to her chest.  Tears leaked from her creased eyes.  She screamed, painful loud, cries.  Her body felt as if it was being torn in two.  Then as quickly as the pain had come it stopped.  She tried to push herself to a crouching position but she was too weak, her arms ached.  She saw Draco's black boots stop in front of her face.  She wrenched her aching arms up to cover it as his boot swung toward it.  It connected with her arms with a sickening crack and she screamed again.  And she ignored all pain and threw herself to her feet, lashing out at air and human all at once.  She hit out and out at Draco, connecting with flesh and nothingness.  She saw his arm out of the corner of her eye and grabbed it.  His robe had been ripped and through it she could see something, red, an emblem.

She stopped suddenly and slowly rolled up the sleeve.  Draco stopped to, watching her.  She stared at the mark emblazoned upon his arm, a frightening skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth.  It was slightly raised from his skin and painful looking.  She ran her fingers over it gently.  He flinched slightly at first but then his arm grew steady.

She pulled him towards the bed and they both dropped onto it.

"What, what is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes from it.

"The mark of my Master." he replied, "The mark of the Death Eaters."

She touched it once more, "How do they, how do they brand you?" she spat out the last few words.

He ignored her comment, "It is a very powerful spell.  It is burnt onto your skin, and will never fade."

"It hurt didn't it?" she said, lifting her gaze to search his eyes.

He nodded.  "I was only five when my Father performed the spell.  All I can remember is the feeling of fire consuming my whole body."

"I'm sorry," she said, touching his face with her hand.  He pulled away from her touch and the mask was back up.

"Don't be.  It is the mark of my Master.  It links me to him."

She breathed in sharply then noticed the bleeding nail scratches on his arms and face.

"You're bleeding," she said, reaching out to touch him again.  She drew her hand away quickly though.  "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter, " he said, "Is there anything you need?" she said shortly.

"Well, I was wondering" she began awkwardly, "Whether you would conjure a bed for Dumbledore.  I feel mean lying on mine in here when he is so old and just sleeping on the cold floor.  Please Draco," she pleaded.

He sighed.  "Ok" and he waved his wand in the direction of Dumbledore's cell.  Hazel heard Dumbledore's cry of astonishment.

"Thank you" she said, "And I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It was less than what was going to do to you" he replied, getting up.  "I'll visit again soon," he said, keeping his back turned to her as he disapparated.

Hazel stumbled to the bars of her cell.  Dumbledore stood at his looking worried.  Then his old, tired eyes crinkled into a smile.


	4. A Pleasant Suprise and Its Going To Take...

_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise probably, in fact almost certainly, does not belong to me.  However the plot and the character Hazel do.  Unfortunately for me, her name does not._

_Authors Note – This is a Draco Malfloy and the Dark Side centred story.  Therefore Harry, Hermione and Ron will probably not make any appearances, and might not even be mentioned (although that's stretching it a tad).  The pairing will be Draco/New Character.  If any of this is not to your liking I say give it a try at least, you never know you might enjoy it._

_Summary – On what seems like an ordinary Muggle-murdering mission, Draco Malfloy is tackled by an intriguing prospect.  Read on my fellow readers, read on._

****

**_Tackled by an Intriguing Prospect._**

Chapter 4 – A Pleasant Surprise And It's Going To Take Some Planning. 

**__**

Step kick, layout, down.  Bounce, bounce, splits.  Roll-through, kick, kick, roll, push-up.

Hazel danced round her new, larger cell practising all her usual lessons.  She had completed a Ballet session and a Tap (without the shoes of course-which had been difficult) and was now onto Disco.  For the last three weeks she had been practising her dancing, and for the last three weeks she hadn't seen sight nor sound of Draco.

She danced round, the last dance she had ever been taught.  It felt so long ago, years and years since she had stood in the studio.  She stopped in her final position then relaxed her body.  She felt like pirouette practice now, jazz-style.

She lined herself up, balance first then one turn, followed by a double pirouette followed by a triple.  She was onto her first triple when a voice nearly made her lose her balance.  She stopped unsteadily, swaying on her feet.

"What" she shot at him.

"I'm sorry I even came," he shot back angrily, "I'll just go then.  Why not? And I might just accidentally forget about you to."

"Like you did Dumbledore," she hissed angrily.  "Sorry" she said, stepping closer to him, "What do you want?"

"Nothing really.  Just came to visit," he said sarcastically, dropping onto her bed.  He stared up at her.

"Well don't stop on my account.  Your very good."

"Thank you," she said, "I work hard." She began to bend over her legs, touching her head to her knees.

He watched her and she caught his eyes.  "Draco" she began not really sure where this was leading.  "Why have you kept me here? I mean why have you kept me alive? I'm not exactly useful to you am I?"

He seemed to be considering a truthful answer.  He hummed for a moment, and then his eyes glittered malevolently.

"To use and abuse as I wish." He grinned nastily.

She glared at him.  "Why can't you just be truthful for one moment, " she screamed at him, striding over until she stood directly in front of him.  He stood up, towering over her.  She barely reached his chest but she glared into his eyes, hazel on grey, Hazel on Draco.

He cupped her chin in his hand and brought his mouth down on hers.  He kissed her roughly, applying a pressure to her lips that was almost painful.  She was shocked at first but then began to kiss him back, surprised at the shivers that ran up and down her body.  He pulled away and pushed past her, striding to the other side of her cell.

"Why Draco?" she whispered, "The truth."

He turned to face her.  "You fascinate me," he began.  "You aren't someone I can control.  One moment you will cry and scream in pain then the next you fight back with all you have.  I can't mould you into what I want, unlike all those weaklings who follow the Dark Lord, clinging onto his coattails.  They bow at my feet, cling to my power.  They do my bidding.  As do their women and many others at that.  However you, you have a mind, a strong mind.  And a strong personality.  It excites me.  I want to know you, to be close to you.  But I hate you also.  I hate you for being a muggle, a common low-born muggle."

"How…dare…you" she managed to get out.  "How dare you.  You call me a common born muggle you disgusting prat.  You get your kicks from killing innocent people.  You kill your own kind because they aren't of a high enough position for you.  You disgust me.  And you dare insult me."

"I disgust me," he shouted, his pale face starting to turn slightly red.  "I can't get out of it though, can't stop it.  I was born into this; I had no life from when I was a baby.  So I will be successful in this one.  Successful and powerful."

"You have a choice.  You can leave this life-"

"I can't" he cut in, "They would kill me moments after I walked out of the door.  The Dark Lord knows all.  You see this," he shouted at her, pulling up his robes to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm, "It connects me to him.  He would know in a minute if I were deserting him.  It has the added power of making it easier to kill me."

"He can kill you because of that?" she whimpered.

"Yes.  We are connected through this.  He says the spell and I will drop dead.  End of."

"I'm sorry Draco.  Dumbledore told me that your Father forced you into this. I didn't realised how deep in you were though."

"I'm sorry to" he said, "Sorry I ever went to that library that day.  Sorry I ever saw you and sorry I didn't kill you on the spot.  I'm sorry I brought you here and I'm sorry I fell in-"

He stopped and stared at her, she stared back.  Hazel on Draco again.  And he strode back over to her, clearing the space between them in a few strides.  He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her upwards.  They embraced roughly, fiercely.

Draco tangled his hand into Hazel's short hair.  She linked her hands behind his head, pulling him closer to her.  He pulled her further upwards so she was balanced on her tiptoes, her weight resting on him.

She pulled away first.  She turned and walked to the bed, pulling him over by his hand.  She climbed onto the bed and he followed her.  They began to kiss again, passionately, sinking into the covers.  They lost themselves in their own private world.

Suddenly Draco pulled away with a shout.  He clutched at his arm, the one with the Mark.  Hazel reached out to his arm and pulled her hand away quickly.  Her palm burnt and turned a dark red colour.

"Master is calling me," he said, standing up.

"Don't go," she said, pleading with him.

"I have to," he replied.  He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before disapparating.

Hazel lay wrapped in her covers.  She was unable to sleep; she couldn't shake images of Draco from her mind.  What was she doing, he was evil incarnate.  Yet she felt something for him, something that ran deeply.

She didn't hear him apparate but she felt the movement of her covers and his weight as he dropped onto the bed.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leant back into his body, falling asleep in the arms of evil.

Draco was gone when she awoke.  There was no sign he had even slept here apart from a note in heavy looking, yellowish paper.  It was left on the pillow were his head had lain.  She touched it and realised it was parchment.  Un-folding it, she read his neat, loopy writing;

Dear Hazel, 

Sorry I had to leave you.  I will be back as soon as possible.  I might have a pleasant surprise for you too.

                                                                  Draco

She lay back in the bed, dropping the letter onto her chest.  A pleasant surprise in his eyes was probably getting to sleep with him properly.  She rolled onto her side.  She wasn't too sure that she didn't have a problem with that.

He arrived hours later.  Hazel had drifted off to sleep again but he shook her awake.  He kissed her on the head and then lay down next to her, draping an arm around her.

"You ok?" he asked, as if they were a normal couple.

"Fine" she said smiling at him.  "So what's this surprise you've got for me?  It best be good, I've been waiting all day."

"Well," he said, obviously pleased with himself, "Father is holding a ball tomorrow evening and I want you to attended with me."

Her mouth fell open and for a few moments she couldn't utter a sound.  She managed to squeak shrilly.

"What?" he said, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well won't someone notice I'm a muggle?" she said shrilly.

"Not if we are very careful.  It will an exquisite ball.  I sent hours today picking out a robe for you to wear.  Do you want to see it?"

She nodded slowly.  He pulled put his wand and whispered an incantation.  A forest green robe appeared.  It was slightly off-the-shoulder and was cut in a curved shape at the chest.  It had long sleeves ending in wide points and there was a slit cut high up the leg.  It was made of the softest velvet.

"Its, its beautiful," she breathed, "Thank you" She reached over to kiss his cheek.

He smiled.  "I know.  And it will look even more beautiful with you in it.  Will you go with me?"

She nodded.

"It's going to take some planning," he said.

"Draco, what if somewhere who was there the day you er, met me recognises me?"

"They won't" he reassured, "They kill hundreds of muggles a week.  They won't remember any of them."

"They didn't kill me though."

"Trust me.  If you do exactly as I tell you you'll be fine.  I promise."

Replies to reviews will be posted in review section.  Please go there to read my answers to your wonderful reviews.


	5. Despair Surged Through Them

_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise probably, in fact almost certainly, does not belong to me.  However the plot and the character Hazel do.  Unfortunately for me, her name does not._

_Authors Note – This is a Draco Malfloy and the Dark Side centred story.  Therefore Harry, Hermione and Ron will probably not make any appearances, and might not even be mentioned (although that's stretching it a tad).  The pairing will be Draco/New Character.  If any of this is not to your liking I say give it a try at least, you never know you might enjoy it._

_Summary – On what seems like an ordinary Muggle-murdering mission, Draco Malfloy is tackled by an intriguing prospect.  Read on my fellow readers, read on._

****

**_Tackled by an Intriguing Prospect._**

**_Chapter 5 - Despair Surging Through Them._**

**__**

"Are you ready yet?" moaned Draco.

"Almost" Hazel replied, applying the last flick of eye shadow in the mirror Draco had brought her.  He had been so good, bringing her make-up and even looking up charms to straighten her hair.

"Ready" she called, stepping out from behind the shimmering curtain hung across the cell by magic.

He gasped, "You look stunning."

The robe fitted perfectly.  It showed off her curves and toned body.  Her hair was choppy and perfectly straight thanks to his charm.  She glowed, her make-up setting off her beautiful eyes perfectly.  The dress brought their colour out entirely, making their greens and browns glow.

"Your eyes are what first made me want you," he told her, pulling her into a hasty embrace.

"You'll crush my robe," she mock-moaned, letting herself be pulled toward him.

Two hooded figures stood by each grandly carved door.  As they approached the figures flung open the doors to reveal the richly decorated ballroom.  They got level with the hooded figures and Draco suddenly gripped her elbow even harder.  He steered her quickly toward the door, increasing their pace.

"What…" she began but her voice froze.  She felt cold, so cold.  And despair.  She wanted to cry, she wanted to run, scream, cry…

Despair surged through her veins, filling her, consuming her.  Everything was terrible; the world would never be the same again.  Pain flowed in her blood freezing every drop.  She froze, she felt like she couldn't live anymore.

Draco pulled her forward into the laughing, noisy room.  Her face was frozen in a look of pure fear.  He looked concernedly at her.

"They weren't human were they?" she breathed.

"No" he whispered, bending down to reach her ear, "They are Dementors, bringers of despair.  If I had had any idea they would be here I wouldn't have brought you this way"

Hazel was shaking slightly.  "I've, I've never felt anything so terrible before, it was like the world was falling apart inside of me.  It was horrible, Draco." She turned her eyes on him, pain consuming their depths.  He placed his hand into the small of her back, pulling her close into his chest.  Her head rested on his chest, it reached no higher.

"Are you going to be ok?" he whispered down to her.

"Yeah now" she murmured into his robes.

"Mother's making frantic hand gestures at me.  I think she wants to meet you" he placed his other hand under her chin and pulled her face to look at him.  "You're going to be fine, ok?"

She nodded and let him led her across the room toward a waving blond figure.  Draco steered her, his hand a reassuring pressure on the small of her back.

"Mother" he said as they stopped into front of the tall, skinny woman.  She offered her cheek and he leant over to kiss it.  Then she turned her attention to Hazel.  Hazel had the uncomfortable feeling of being appraised by the woman.  She scrutinised every last detail of Hazel, including her outfit.  Then at last she smiled.  A tight smile with no warmth in it.

"You must be Hazel.  Draco has told us so much about you.  It is a pleasure to meet you finally.  Where have you been hiding?"

Hazel nearly choked.  She couldn't exactly reply with the dungeons of your manor now could she?

"Well, er, "

"She's been very busy with work Mother.  As a teacher in Beauxbatons."  Draco saved her.

"Oh marvellous" gushed his Mother.  "What do you teach Hazel?"

"I teach Charms, Mrs Malfloy" Hazel replied, secretly thanking Dumbledore's long discussions of the Hogwarts curriculum.

"Oh Narcissa dear please.  Mrs Malfloy makes me feel so old" she gave a shrill, false laugh.  Hazel smiled uncertainly.

"Your hair is just so beautiful.  How do you get it that straight?  What charm do you use?" she gushed again, touching Hazel's arm lightly with a pale, diamond ring-encrusted hand.

"Straightanous Charm" Draco whispered above her.

"Oh thank you" Hazel gushed back.  "I find a Straightanous charm works best with my hair.  Yours is beautiful though, so long.  You must spend ages dry- er looking after it"

Narcissa launched into a long discussion of the various spells and potions she used on her flowing locks.  Hazel used the time to give Draco a very implying look about his knowledge of ladies cosmetic spells.  Once he caught on to the meaning behind her look he looked slightly murderous.

"Oh but here's me rattling on" Narcissa brought her back into the conversation.  "I'm sure Lucius will want to meet you also.  Here I'll just go and collect him.  Wait here"

Hazel blanched and shot an anxious look at Draco.  Draco had said Lucius would take some convincing work.  Her story had to be perfect or he would get suspicious.

Draco pulled her closer to him as Narcissa pulled over her husband.  He made no disguise of his appraisal of Hazel.  The way he looked at her, with that slight sneer, made her feel ill.

"Mr Malfloy" she said, lowering her head slightly.

"So your Draco's new, girl," he said, stressing each word evilly.  

"Father" Draco muttered, his own tone rivalling in malevolence.

Lucius gave a sly smile.  "Welcome to Malfloy Manor" he began snobbishly.  "I do hope I, we will be able to get to know you better." He gave another smile and his flashing eyes met Draco's, "Unlike the others" he added.  Turning on his heel his wife gave them both a small smile before following him away.

"You passed the test," Draco said, his eyes shooting daggers at his Fathers retreating back.

"That was passing the test?  I wonder what failing it would be like?"

"Death" was the short answer.

"And who were all these other girls?" she asked.  She had not been surprised at the pang she had felt when Lucius had uttered those words.  "Where they all toys too?  Girls you kidnapped?"  Her tone got angry and she turned her back to him.

"No" he pulled her round to face him.  "None of them were like you, anorexic, self-obsessed whores.  I want you."

She let her stony expression fall slowly.  He smiled when he saw it and wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Now the difficulties are over we can enjoy the ball together."  He bent down and kissed her lips lightly.  The kiss got deeper, until two were pressing into each other, trying to melt their bodies together.

There was a crash of doors and the two jumped apart.  The hall went silent all but for the music and that stopped abruptly soon after.  A black hooded figure stood in the doorway and as it walked forward the people began to fall to their knees.

Hazel looked up at Draco.  His face looked angry as he stared at the hooded figure.  He looked down at Hazel and then grabbed her, pushing her to the floor.

"Who…What?"

"Shush" he muttered, "We need to get you out of here."  He looked panicked now.  Hazel began to feel scared.  She looked back over to the hooded figure that had so worried Draco.  It had just pulled Lucius to his feet.

"Master I knew not you were going to attend.  Is there anything I can get you?  I will send for your throne at once"

Hazel blanched.  Master?  That meant that the hooded figure was…was Voldemort.  Her hands began to shake and she hid them in the wide sleeves of her robe.  The figure waved its hand and the people began to stand up again.  No one really seemed to want to move though, and the ball came to an almost silent standstill.

She stood when those in front of her had.  Draco slipped an arm around her waist and began to steer her through the crowd.  She looked over her shoulder and bumped straight into a solid, warm body.  She slowly turned her head and found Lucius blocked their way.

"Going already, Draco?"

"Hazel is very tired Father.  I thought an early night would be most appropriate."

Lucius smiled slyly as if he understood the undertone of Draco's words.  "Ah and Master was so looking forward to meeting her.  I'm sure there will be other, opportunities for My Master to, get acquainted with you.  Goodnight Hazel"

She stared after him, her look a mixture of fear and disgust.  Draco gave her a slight push and she began moving again.

"He is disgusting, " she whispered once they were out of the hall.  Draco said nothing.

"He implied that, that Vol-The Dark Lord, would want to well, you know, with me.  That's just-"

"He would," said Draco in a monotone.  "He would want to have sex with you.  What's ours is his to do what he likes with."  He didn't look at her.

Hazel stopped.  "And you'd let that happen would you?  Stand and watch I suppose?" she hissed malevolently, not daring to shout.

He whipped round to face her.  "I wouldn't want it to but I couldn't stop it.  It happened to my Mother, Crabbe's Mother, and Goyle's Mother.  Every woman who has ever been available to him.  They can't stop it and neither can I."

Hazel wanted to crumple there and then.  She was just a toy.  One to be discarded once a better, prettier one came along.  He didn't love her or care for her.

"I suppose its back down to the dungeon for me now" she spat, "I've been shown off and it's back to the damp and mould until the next ball"

"What are you talking about" he shouted at her.  She cowered slightly, but looked at him steadily.  He lowered his voice.  "Your to stay in my quarters, with me" he almost looked shy at this last comment.

"You think I'm going to sleep with you after that-" she began but she couldn't finish.  His eyes fell and he looked so tormented.

"Its our last night together" he muttered.

"What" she exclaimed.

"Its our last night together" he repeated.  He still didn't look up.

"I heard you the first time.  I want to know what you mean?"

"I'm sending you home." He stared at the floor, his face un-readable.

"But, but why?  What's wrong?  Don't you, you lov-want me any more" She was shocked at her own words.  A few weeks ago she would have died to hear this news.  Now it hit her with as much pain as a speeding train would.  It crushed her heart.

"It's too dangerous for you here.  I'm taking you back to your family.  I don't want you hurt.  You mean to much to me"

"Draco" she whispered and threw herself at him.  He looked up, shocked as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  He nervously snaked his arms around her waist.  Stood on her tiptoes she buried her face between his neck and shoulder.  He let his own head rest on hers.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours.  When Hazel began to slide down Draco tightened his arms around her waist and lifted her from the floor.  She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you", he whispered.

She slowly moved her lips toward his.  He caught them in a soft embrace, kissing her gently, tenderly.  His kiss got hungrier, deeper and she matched him in his desperateness.  They melted into each other, becoming one whole entity.  Hazel let her hand lose itself in his silvery locks and he tightened his hold over her.

Their tongues explored each other, probing and playing, teasing and searching the other.  Hazel's whole body tingled and she felt on fire inside.  Draco pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Are you still going back to the dungeons?" he whispered, eyes glittering.

She shook her head not daring to speak.  Draco scooped her up and carried her to his quarters.

"There was a muggle present tonight Lucius.  I thought you prided yourself on being able to discover muggles anywhere, at any time?"

"I am sorry, I was not expecting-"

"Always expect Lucius.  Then there are never any surprises.  Do you know the "muggle"?"

"I had my suspicions about Hazel.  The girl Draco is currently, toying with.  However I would have never thought it of Draco.  He has been brought up to… well perhaps it was a mistake"

"It was no mistake Lucius.  Although perhaps it is just a passing obsession.  We shall see when we kill the girl tomorrow.  Why not let Draco have his fun tonight.  Perhaps you are right and she will be dead tomorrow anyway."

"As you wish, Master"


	6. End of A Love They Understood Each Other

_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise probably, in fact almost certainly, does not belong to me.  However the plot and the character Hazel do.  Unfortunately for me, her name does not._

_Authors Note – This is a Draco Malfloy and the Dark Side centred story.  Therefore Harry, Hermione and Ron will probably not make any appearances, and might not even be mentioned (although that's stretching it a tad).  The pairing will be Draco/New Character.  If any of this is not to your liking I say give it a try at least, you never know you might enjoy it._

_Summary – On what seems like an ordinary Muggle-murdering mission, Draco Malfloy is tackled by an intriguing prospect.  Read on my fellow readers, read on._

****

**_Tackled by an Intriguing Prospect._**

**_Chapter 6 – End of a Love.  They Understood Each Other._**

**__**

Hazel sighed and stretched out across the bed.  She hit Draco and he mumbled in his sleep, rolling over to face her.  He looked like an angel when he slept, so peaceful and quiet.

She sat up and spying Draco's black robe flung over a magnificent chair she jumped out of bed and grabbed it, pulling it around herself.  She strode back over to the bed and sat on the edge looking across at Draco.  He carried her all the way to his quarters, through richly decorated corridors and up ornate staircases.  She had felt safe in his surprising strong hold, and they had giggled and kissed the whole way there.

Draco had flung her onto the bed then dived on top of her.  Maybe at one time she would have fought it but well now she was sure she loved him.  Maybe it was just passion, but it felt like love.

She was certain he felt it too.  Why else would her send her home, relatively un-marked?  She suddenly didn't want to go though.  She wanted to see her parents, but she wanted to stay with Draco equally.  If he wanted her.

Last night had been perfect.  Hazel had expected Draco to be rough and only want t please himself.  But he was so gentle and loving, another reason she believed he truly felt something for her.

They had made love and fallen asleep in each other's strong hold, wrapped around each other.  Hazel never wanted to let go.

She jumped when there was a loud banging on the door.

Draco bolted upwards immediately.  The door was banged upon again and a voice called out, 

"Draco open this door at once."

"Father" he muttered, flinging the covers away from himself and jumping out of the bed.  He crossed to an oak wardrobe and pulled open the doors.  He pulled out another black robe and black trousers.  He opened various drawers and pulled out various garments, beginning to get dressed.

"Give me a moment Father" he called.

"Don't even think about hiding the mudblood whore Draco" his Father spat.  Draco's head whipped to look at Hazel.

He threw on his robes.  "You have to go." He dragged her across the room and pressed his wand to a wall.  It opened into a staircase.

"It leads to the dungeons.  You'll be safe there for a while.  Then I'll get you out of here." He looked panicked as the door was more forcefully hit.

"If you don't open this door at once Draco I will blast it apart" his Father roared.

Draco reached around his neck and pulled off a purple stone held in a clasp of silver.  He placed it around her neck.

"It gives limited protection," he said.  He reached down and they met in a hungry, passionate kiss.  The loudest bang yet tore them apart.

"Go" he hissed, beginning to cross the room.  Hazel looked at the staircase and then to him.

"Draco" she called.  He turned to face her, worry and love crossing his face.

She ran at him, kissing him hungrily.  She kissed his mouth, his eyelids, and his nose, anywhere she could reach.  The door burst open on its hinges which a blast.  Draco dropped her and pushed her toward the opening in the wall.

He turned towards his Father.  Hazel ran.  Something was roared, Hazel felt a powerful rush and she was pushed into the wall.  Something hit the back of her head and bounced to the floor.  Draco's wand.  He would need it.  She scooped it up and turned back to him.

Draco lay face down on the carpet, unmoving.  Lucius stepped over his limp body and came toward her wand raised.  She let out a shocked whimper.

"No…no" she whimpered, stepping backwards into the stairwell, shock and fear covering her features.  She began to shake.  She grasped Draco's wand tightly in her hand.  Lucius roared something and she willed her weak limbs to move but she was rooted to the spot.  Then the opening of the wall slammed shut.  The whole stairwell seemed to vibrate with the impact of Lucius's spell.  It jogged Hazel back into the real world.  She launched herself down the stairwell, running blindly as frightened tears began to fall.  She tripped and fell, tumbling down what seemed like thousands of steps.  She rolled into the dungeon suddenly, coming to a halt outside Dumbledore's cell.  She lay, whimpering and sobbing, refusing to move.

"Hazel, Hazel" Dumbledore came out of the murky shadows.  "What happened Hazel?"

"Draco's…Draco's…" she couldn't say it.  "They know I'm a muggle" she choked out.

"You have to get out of here.  Run." Dumbledore said his voice panicked.

Hazel felt Draco's wand in her hand and brought it up to her face.  The last memory, the only memento she had of him…

"Wand" shouted Dumbledore, "You have a wand."

"What" she cried, "It was Draco's"

"Pass it to me" he said, sliding a hand through the bars.  She shied away from him, not wanting to hand it over when it connected her to Draco.

"Please Hazel.  I can get us out of here.  Just let me use the wand for a short while.  I promise you will get it back."

Reluctantly she handed it over to him.  In moments the bars separating them had disappeared.  With surprising strength for someone so frail-looking and who had been kept prisoner for years he helped to pull Hazel to her feet.

They were gone when Lucius barged into the dungeons, moments later.

It was so painful but it was nearly over.  And then what would she have to show for her and Draco's short love.

Their child, their beautiful child.  As she pushed their new life into the world she wondered what he would think if he were here now.  Would he be happy, or would he consider his child to be tainted with her blood.

She knew the answer.  It was there in her heart and in the necklace, which hung around her sweat-soaked neck.  It was there in the wand she so lovingly kept safe and in those last memories of their kisses.

Those last few passionate kisses.  Her body and soul had been in them.

Push again?  She would.  She was strong enough for this.  She had been through so much that this was easy.  This was simple.  She pushed.  They could see the head.  Nearly there.  One last push and she would be able to hold her baby.

Hazel and Draco's baby.

Dumbledore smiled down at her.  He had become something of a surrogate grandfather to her.  She owed him her own and her new child lives.

He lay snuggled in a blanket, wrapped up in her love.  She cradled him against her.  All through the last nine months she had feared they would come after her, and hurt her baby.  She had prayed and prayed for his birth so she could be sure he wasn't in harms way.

Dumbledore tried to reassure her they weren't after her.  She was of no consequence to them, just an irritating muggle who got away.  She wouldn't believe it though, just in case.

"What will you call him?" he asked, touching the sleeping child's tuft of silvery-blond hair gently.

"You already know" Hazel replied, smiling at her child.

"Welcome into the world Draco." Dumbledore said.

Hazel gave a small laugh and looked up to the edge of her bed.   Harry stood there.  The Harry Potter.  He had become her protector, her best friend.  He had been with her all through this since she and Dumbledore had stumbled onto his step on that fateful night.  He had always been there, looking after her, listening to her moans, and holding her when she cried.

And she cried often.  He understood though.  He had lost many to this war she had been dragged into.  He had lost his wife, Ginny.  They were they same, they understood each other.

He stood silently, looking into her eyes.  They understood each other, those hazel on green.


End file.
